At least some embodiments of the inventive concepts herein relates to a storage device improving read performance and a method of writing and reading the storage device.
A semiconductor memory device can be classified into a volatile memory device such as a DRAM, a SRAM, etc. and a nonvolatile memory device such as an EEPROM, a FRAM, a PRAM, a MRAM, a flash memory, etc. A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted but a nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. A flash memory has advantages of a high speed programming, low power consumption and a large amount of data storage capacity. Thus, a data storage device based on a flash memory is being widely used. Examples of a data storage device based on a flash memory include a solid state drive (SSD) replacing a conventional hard disk and a memory card such as a SD card and a MMC.